fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Teufelschunde (Chapter)
Teufelschunde (テイゆうフルシュード Teiyūfurushūdo ) is the 2nd chapter of FbAddict's storyline; Fairy Tail: Adventures in Egalia. Ramona Watt; Sasuke Akiyama and Miyuki Koizumi face off against the Teufelschunde. Story Following their previous star-crossed meeting, the Ice-Maker Sasuke Akiyama and the Fire Magic using Miyuki had became acquainted with Ramona Watt who aspires to become their fellow mage of the guild: Burning Catarina. The trio had walked away from the ice cream cart owned by Mr. Wallaby; beginning their travels to the guild to meet their master, admiring the beauty of Skylark Park - a central point in Warsfeil frequented by all of it's residents. Ramona looked towards the cloudless sky with a pleased smile on her face, "He was a nice man wasn't he?" gesturing towards her new found companions. "Yeah, with even nicer ice cream" replied Sasuke: patting his stomach as if his appetite had been satisfied. Miyuki opened her mouth to respond when the sound of crashing piqued the attention of the mages. Darting their heads and seeing some form of ruckus in the direction of their last stop: Mr. Wallaby's stall. With a burst of speed to run to the vendor's aid, the three arrived at the scene, where a once happy atmosphere had been polluted with families hiding behind broken pieces of wood and stone as a group of robed figures wandered the littered park. One of the men turned to face the Burning Catarina mages with his bandaged face and nodded; prompting the others to step towards them. "WASSA DEAL HERE THEN HUH?" Miyuki shouted, enraged by the unprovoked assault. One of the masked men tilted his head, followed by his top hat before speaking: "We, are the Teufelschunde, the devil's dogs here to pillage and take what the world owes us. We are here for the gold, the riches, silver, mementos and the money, anything we wish we will take!" Immediately following his introduction the others raised their sleeved arms from which shot chains at high speeds. Sasuke and Miyuki jumped to avoid it with Ramona being knocked towards a merchant cart and smashing it upon collision. "Why don't you sit this one out kiddo, leave it to the professionals eh?" Miyuki suggested with a smug grin as fire began to circle her hand. With a small shake of her arm the flames turned a deep blue colour which left Ramona puzzled. "Rainbow Fire: Blue Fire!" And with a wave of her hand globs of blue flame were launched at the thieves who, upon contact with the fire - became encased in a sheet of ice. "Ugh, making me resort to using cold flames, these guys are gonna pay." TBC Characters by Affiliation Fights Magic, Spells and Abilities Used Magic Used *'Teleportation Magic' (瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō) *'Chain Magic' (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō) *'Fire Magic' (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) *'Lightning Magic' (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) *'Celestial Spirit Magic' (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) **Summoned the Disgraced Bull, Taurus Poniatovii. *'Molding Magic' (造形魔法 Zōkei Mahō) **'Ice-Make' (氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク) Aisu Meiku) Spells Used *'Vision Flurry' (視覚混乱 Shikaku Konran) *'Ice-Make: Spear' (槍 (スペア) Yari (Supia)) Abilities Used *Melee Combat *Hand to Hand Combat *Magic Beams Items Used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Disgraced Bull Key *Wand. Navigation